Expérience
by Matsuyama
Summary: ...Mais pour qui ?


**N'oubliez pas, les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !!**

Titre : "Expérience"... Mais pour qui ?  
Genre : Mystery  
Rating : M parce que c'est gore quand même  
Paring : *Ne se prononce pas*  
Disclamer : Ed et Roy sont à Arakawa, et Mulder aimerait bien attraper les autres personnages.

* * *

Il ne savait pas où il était. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Seul un point lumineux au-dessus de lui l'éclairait vivement, comme une lampe d'inspecteur lors d'un interrogatoire musclé ; une lampe de bloc opératoire. Tout était blanc, mais sombre autour de la table. La table sur laquelle il était attaché, totalement nu. Il sentait la corde frotter contre la peau de ses poignets et encerclant ses chevilles. Il tourna un peu la tête pour regarder autour de lui ; ses mains et ses pieds étaient entourés d'une boucle de corde brune, râpeuse, fixée à une sorte de longues tiges de métal plantées de manière oblique dans la table.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ?_

Sa tête était lourde, mais il sentait qu'il se réveillait petit à petit. Et avec le réveil, la panique.

Où était-il ? Qui l'avait enlevé ? Pourquoi ? Et que comptait-on lui faire ?

Il s'étira un peu mais ne put esquisser aucun mouvement ; les bras et jambes en croix, cloué à la table blanche, il était complètement sans défense. Sa respiration s'accéléra à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de sa situation particulièrement désespérée ; il était seul, nu et attaché, personne ne devait savoir où il était, ni même qu'il n'était plus chez lui... Ah si... quelqu'un devait être au courant... À moins que... Quelle heure était-il ? Il n'y avait aucun repère quelconque dans cette "pièce". Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était cette table blanche illuminée à laquelle il était prisonnier. Son souffle saccadé était le seul bruit distinct qu'il percevait. Il ne sentait que le froid mordant de l'acier et les battements effrénés de son coeur. Ses bras tiraient sur la corde qui le retenait sans résultat, si ce n'est en lacérant un peu plus sa peau. Il avait terriblement peur. Et puis...

...Qui étaient ses ravisseurs ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Et _où_ étaient-ils... ?

Il ferme les yeux face à la luminosité qui se fait tout à coup plus intense. _Qui est là... ?!_ Il sent qu'ils sont plusieurs, et qu'ils approchent, mais il n'entend aucun bruit de pas, aucun froissement de tissu, aucun souffle autre que le sien déjà bien audible. Il a peur. Il a tellement peur. Son corps frissonne, tremble même, mais il n'entend rien d'autre que sa respiration précipitée.

Et puis soudain...

Un contact froid comme la mort. Il ne sait dire de quoi il s'agit. Il ne reconnaît pas la texture de la peau ; cette chose n'en a pas la chaleur de toute façon. Il se mord la lèvre en espérant garder la dignité de ne pas crier. Il a peur, certes, mais il ne leur fera pas le plaisir de leur montrer. Même s'il ignore qui ils sont. Le froid lui touche le ventre, sous le nombril ; il frissonne et veut se dégager, mais c'est peine perdue. Sa peau y est douloureusement pincée, il serre les dents, ne comprend pas. Il ouvre les yeux en espérant une réponse, mais ce qu'il voit le fait se tendre encore plus.

L'énorme paire de ciseaux entaille sa peau. Il hurle. Il ne peut que hurler, fort. La blessure le brûle, ses nerf à vif, il a beau tenter de s'en extraire, il ne peut que subir cette affreuse douleur qui lui tiraille le bas-ventre. Et quand l'horrible instrument pénètre dans la plaie, son hurlement s'intensifie. Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour y échapper. Il sent sa peau se décoller, se déchirer de son corps. Il hurle à n'en plus finir. Et les ciseaux reviennent, et après le son insupportable du cisaillement des lames, la peau s'écarte. Son hurlement s'atténue, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il baisse les yeux sur le spectacle de ses organes affolés, encore enfermés dans la mince membrane protectrice. Il est en sueur.

Il veut vivre. Juste vivre et ne plus souffrir. Son visage en larmes repose contre l'acier glacial de la table, atroce contraste avec son corps cuisant de douleur. Il a si mal... Il ne veut pas mourir comme ça. Pas comme un animal sur la table de torture...

La cisaille revient, et avec elle de nouveaux hurlements puissants ; bientôt, la fine membrane de muscles qui le préservait encore rejoint la peau sur les côtés ; il ne veut pas ! Il ne veut pas !!

_Pitié... ! Ça suffit... ! ... je vous en prie..._

Il regarde sans vraiment le voir ses intestins tremblotants se dérouler sous ses yeux ; les battements de son coeur lui vrille les tempes, son sang pulse dans tout son corps dont il a bien trop conscience en cet instant ; il sent le liquide chaud se répandre doucement sous lui ; il crie encore. Il n'en peut plus. Il veut que ça s'arrête... s'il vous plaît...

Il sent les "mains" avancer dans son corps, entre les organes chauds... Il gémit, il veut hurler, mais n'a plus de force... Quand la pince géante s'approche de ses côtes, ses forces reviennent et il se débat et il hurle ; _il ne veut pas !! _Son coeur à présent exposé s'affole, il ne comprend plus, il veut juste mourir et en finir, ne plus avoir mal, pitié...

Il se réveille dans un immense sursaut qui fait trembler le lit. Sa respiration irrégulière lui fait mal aux côtes.

_Un cauchemar... ? C'était un mauvais rêve... ?_

Il commence à se calmer... Un rire nerveux le parcourt... c'était trop fort... tellement douloureux... Il se rallonge, infiniment rassuré. Il ne comprend pas vraiment la raison d'un tel cauchemar, mais il est tellement soulagé...

La porte s'ouvre soudain, et il se redresse. Il voit l'homme aux cheveux noirs entrer dans la chambre, allumer la lumière et le fixer.

"Roy... !" sourit-il, heureux.

"Ed..."

Il fronce les sourcils au ton inquiet et incrédule de l'homme. Il le regarde approcher lentement, comme s'il était surpris de le trouver dans leur lit.

"Où étais-tu ??"

La question lui fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Il s'assoit brusquement dans le lit et rejette les couvertures ; il sent sous ses doigts la petite boursouflure d'une cicatrice, sous son nombril...

* * *

Fin.


End file.
